


My Darling Boy

by greywardenblue



Series: Dumort boyfriends [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael gets an important call while running an errand, and has to ask Simon to finish it for him. Simon doesn't realise this proves just how much Raphael trusts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling Boy

“Number two… number three… okay, this one has to be–”

Simon stopped, the rest of the muttered sentence dying in his throat. He stared at the golden letters on the door, barely believing what he was seeing. Finally, he put down the shopping bags so he could ring the doorbell.

For a few long seconds, nothing happened, then he could hear footsteps approaching the door. It must have been someone old, walking slowly and not raising his feet like he should have. The person on the other side fiddled with the key, then finally, the door opened, and Simon was face to face with a man his grandfather’s age.

“Uhh… good evening! Raphael sent me. Am I… in the right place?”

The man smiled at him and gestured behind him.

“Sure you are, young man. Come in.”

Simon quickly picked up the bags again and followed the stranger.

“Raphael?” came the voice of an older woman from somewhere deeper inside the flat.

“It’s a friend of Raphael’s,” the man answered in fluent Spanish. As they stepped into the kitchen, Simon could see the woman. She was old, _very_ old, her hair grey, but Simon could still imagine it must have been black before, the same colour as…

“Where is Raphael?” the woman asked her now in Spanish. Simon blinked twice before answering.

“Something came up, and he asked me to bring these… He said he would call tomorrow. He promised.”

The woman stared at him without a word, and Simon began feeling uncomfortable. The man gently poked his arm.

“Help me unpack, will you?” Simon obeyed quietly, pulling flour and sugar and other things out of the bags and putting them in their place.

“Who are you?” the woman asked.

“My name… my name’s Simon. I, uhh, I’m a friend of Raphael’s.” Was he? The woman seemed to believe it. She hummed, and turned back to the newspaper she’d been reading.

“–He must trust you a lot,” she said around the time Simon finished unpacking the second bag out of four. “We have only met Elliott and Lily so far.”

Simon wasn’t sure what to answer. He didn’t think Raphael trusted him more than his older clan members.

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“No… how old are you really?”

Simon froze.

“–Eighteen,” he said finally. “I am… I’m new.”

“Are you Catholic, Simon?”

“I, uhh, I’m Jewish.”

The woman hummed. Simon was starting to feel even more uncomfortable, and concentrated on unpacking the last bag.

“Raphael’s my darling boy,” she said in liquid Spanish, and Simon felt like the words weren’t meant for him. “ _Él es mi tresoro, mi pequeño angel_.” She was clutching a golden cross around her neck, just like– “I can’t believe he won’t go to Heaven.”

Simon pulled the last pack of coffee out of the bag with a shaking hand. The man took it and smiled at him.

“Thank you. Tell Raphael we’re grateful, and– we hope he visits again soon.”

“I will.”

Once they reached the front door, the man hesitated before letting Simon out.

“Raphael likes you,” he said in English. “I’m telling you because I know it’s hard to tell, but I have known him… well, all my life,” he said with a chuckle. “He’s mentioned you before, and he really likes you.”

Simon could feel a stupid smile forming on his face against his will.

“Thank you, sir.”

Raphael’s brother made a gesture that meant _don’t mention it_ , then said  _adiós_ and closed the door behind Simon with a smile.


End file.
